shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zecht
Introduction Zecht is one of the Elite of Hellpiea, and a military commander. He is the most ellusive and mysterious of the commanders, leading the Grimstalker division. Due to extensive Grimary-based modification by Abaddon Mort, he no longer resembles his original hellpiean form, a trait shared with the rest of his division. Appearance Though originally a Hellpian, Zecht underwent extensive modification by Abbadon Mort and his powers, and was fused with Grimaries, in addition to accelerated evolution. As a result, he no longer resembles his original form. His arms have large curved blades attached to them that are long enough to serve as forelegs, although they can be retracted to a more mangageable size if he needs to use his arms or hands normally. He has similar blades attached to his legs, which he usually ballances on. All of his limbs seem to have more joints than usal, and seem disproportionately long. His face is usually covered by a bone like mask, which can be retracted, revealing the usual hellpian catlike eyes, and extremely sharp pointed teeth. His orignal horns are quite short, almost unoticeable as part of the mask, and instead the top of his head is dominated by another retractable fin-like blade. Similar, smaller blades also line his back and spine, and his body is plated with armour. His overall appearance is subsequently reminiscent of a large bladed mantis or spider, although he is able to take on a more humanoid form on occaision. Personality Zecht is aloof and efficient, prefering not to draw attention to himself more than necessary, and avoids wasting time. This, coupled with an overall reclusive nature, makes it very difficult to determine much about him. It is known that he is extremely loyal to the current ruler of Hellpiea and the faction he now serves, and shows no hesitation in killing any potential enemies of the kingdom. He rarely if ever speaks, and usually only does so to the other commanders in order to impart important information. It is also knownn that Zecht is not his original name, as he changed it after taking up his current position. It is believed this was intended as a sign of loyalty, although the truth of the matter, allong with his first name, remains unknown. Abilities and Powers Agility Zecht's reflexes, as a result of his augmentations, are far in excess of the normal average, to the extent of being almost impossible to follow. Compounding this, he lacks many of the tells that preceed sudden movement, making him much harder to predict. Zecht also moves much faster than any normal person, human or hellpiean. In short bursts, he is able to move faster than can be seen, overwhelming attempts to follow or track his movements. Along with his capacity for stealth and prefference for suprise attacks, and he is often able to dispatch opponents before they even identify an exact threat. In the longer term, he can only sustain a slower speed, but is still fast enough to outpace almost anyone else on foot, and he does not appear to tire. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters Category:Hellpiean Category:Hell Island Characters Category:13th Madman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses